The Bet
by ThisAccountIsDeceased
Summary: It all started with a stupid bet involving which one of Stan or Kenny would make Kyle fall in love with him first. However, some stupid bet often lead to bigger consequences. Style, Crenny, K2, couple others.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing: Style, K² (at first only) Creeny. Probably a few more._

_Raiting: T for the moment. Maybe M in the future. Anyway, I'll let you know at the beginning if there's some dirty things passing by._

_Summary: __It all started with a stupid bet involving which one of Stan or Kenny will make Kyle fall in love with him first. However, some stupid bet often lead to bigger consequences_ _(no need to say that I suck at summeries, I think it's clear by itself)_

_Disclaimer. South Park belongs to its awesome creators: Trey Parker and Matt Stones._

* * *

"You know what I think, Marsh?" Stan arcked a brow, stopping mind-way through his sandwich. That was not like Kenny to call him by his last name and he could easily guess that the blond one did that on purpose. What better way to get his attention?

It was a monday morning at South Park High and, like every other day, Stan, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle would meet at lunch, sharing a table, talking, fighting and, well, eating. Except that Kyle wasn't here yet. Until now, Cartman had been talking about some stupid shit that he was the only one finding interesting when Kenny decided to take the floor and to come up with that strange question. Well. Was that even a question?

"What?" Stan dared to ask, not really sure he wanted to know what would follow.

"I think," Kenny started, pointing at the ebony-boy with his fork. "That you have a thing for Kyle." Stan frooze for a second, before eventually forcing an ackward laugh out. Where did that sudden conclusion even come from?

"Th-That's sick, dude." he smiled, taking a new bit of his sandwich. Both of them stayed silent for a few minutes as Kenny intensly stared at Stan while the other one desesperatly tried to avoid his friend's gaze.

From his sit, Cartman stared at the two with huge incomprehension, his fork half-way to his mouth, somehow waiting to see where it was going.

"Kyle might be fucking oblivious, but 'am not, Stan." Kenny frowned, scanning Stan with his eyes. The latter looked back at the blond-haired boy from the corner of his eyes, falling into a deathly silence.

"Why did you break up with Wendy two weeks ago?" Kenny continued, not easily dropping the subject. Cartman layed his head in his hand, smirking and waiting for an anwer. That was becoming really interesting. Hell. He had even stop eating to listen.

"Come on, dude! We spend our lives breaking up!" Stan helplessly tried to justify himself as he raised his hands to the sky in a theatral motion.

"Yeah, except you don't plan on coming back with her, right?" Cartman made his gaze travelled from Kenny to Stan, like he was watching some ping-pong match. And it was now Stan's turn to hit the ball. However, once again Stan remainded mouth shut. How could Kenny even know that? He was pretty sure that he was the only one having access to his mind.

"Where are you going?" the ebony-boy asked suspiciously.

"I think," Kenny paused, taking a bit of whatever was that brown thing in his plate – even though, that was only an excuse; he liked the suspence that added his little breaks. "That I can make him fall in love with me before you do."

Stan couldn't hold it as he frowned and felt his fists clunched. Cartman saw this and, without even realising, moved a few inches away. He didn't want to be the one whose he'll throw his fist at. Fortunately, the ebony boy's anger didn't seem to last long as he rapidly released his fists, letting a sigh out. Cartman relaxed, his smirk coming back. Stan was such a pussy.

"Why would you do that?" the latter asked.

"Because _you_ don't have anyhing for Kyle you just told me that, but maybe_ I_ do." Cartman winced at that, jerking his head back.

"_You_ are sick, guys," he said as he couldn't hold the comment. "That's disgusting." Stan, okay, that was not even _that_ surprising, but_ Kenny_. Since when Kyle had become so attractive, he wondered.

"So? Bet?" Kenny asked, totally ignoring Cartman, who, not happy to be ignored, crossed his arms and felt into an ugly frown.

Stan forced himself to take a bit of his sandwich like the whole discussion was not such a big deal before asking, "You really want to bet over that? Don't you think that it's a bit immoral?"

Kenny simply shruged. "No. I'll give it a try anyway, but that's better if there's some competition," he stopped, gazing at Stan. "And money."

"Who talked about money?"

"Fifty. That is my bet. Accept it or turn it down."

Stan didn't really see why he should accept that, but, as he felt some kind of jealousy rise inside him, he started to think seriously about it. Turning down this bet would look like some kind of failure, wouldn't it? And he couldn't possibly let Kenny have Kyle. Even though he was totally _not_ gay. It was not matter of that. It was just that... it was bad. You don't play with feelings like that. Yeah. Stan would accept it only to stop Kenny because... because... dammit.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes like he couldn't care less, although it wasn't exactly true. "I still don't see why I am doing this since I'm _not_ gay for Kyle." He desesperatly tried to argue, no longer sure who he was trying to convince, Kenny or himself?

It was Kenny's turn to roll his eyes. _Wow._ Stan seemed to be in some _big_ case of denial. "Obviously. And you willingly accept to give fifty dollars away? That makes so much sense!"

This is that perfect moment that Kyle chose to catch up with the other boys. "Sorry, guys. The line was way fucking too long. What were you talking about?" he asked, taking the remaining sit next to Kenny.

Stan ignored the arrival of his friend as he simply seized Cartman's fork – who didn't even argue – and threw it right at Kenny's face as an answer to his last sentence. The next moment, Kenny was laying on the floor the fork stuck in his skull, swimming into his own blood and rats starting to gather around.

"O-Oh my God, Stan! You killed Kenny!"

Stan simply shruged and settled himself back in his chair, looking anormaly pissed. "And?"

"I hate you, guys. All of you." Cartman conclued.

* * *

_So, I woke up a few days ago with this idea in mind and here it goes. Let's say that this is my Happy New Year present for, well, anyone who will enjoy this really short introduction!_

_This might look like a Style/K2 at first and, true, it is even though the K2 part will soon enough be replaced by a little something called "Crenny" I'm used to reading Style fanfictions with a bit of Bunny alongside, but not today, boy! Today, it's time to change! We are in 2015 now! Some other minor couples might as well make an apparition, but I'm not sure which ones yet (somehow, I'm a bit disappointed I couldn't put Craig in there, but, hey, that's only the intro scene)_

_Anyway, for those who wondered English is indeed not my native language, so I deeply apologize for the msitakes I may have made. I still hope I could do none, but that's not coming any time soon, is it?_

_Well! 'Til next time, guys!_

_\- Hetachiyoni_


	2. Chapter 2

Due to Kenny's death, the High School's director had decided that it would be great time for all the students to have their afternoon out. The same scheme almost happened every time Kenny died, but none of the boys would ever argue. Especially since they would always have forgotten their friend's death by the next morning.

"Hey, dude, can I sleep at your home tonight?" Kyle cheerfully asked, catching up with Stan at the end of the lunch period. Stan couldn't help the suprised expression he took and the small blush that spreaded accross his face.

"W-What? Why?" he stuttered. Kyle frowned visibly disappointed by the answer he got.

"Do I need a reason to visit my Super Best Friend?"

"Well, no, but –"

"But?" the redhead repeated.

Stan could hear something like a challenge in his friend's voice. Something he could easily translate as a_ "dare to say no to me and I'll give you hell"_ So he only shook his head, answering, "Noting." Why was he even making a big deal out of nothing? It was only Kyle, his _friend_, sleeping at his home. It was nothing new and they had done it million times before. That was this bet; it was driving him crazy already.

"You sure? That didn't sound like a _nothing_." Stan rolled his eyes. Couldn't Kyle just choose any other moment to feel concerned about him?

"Yeah. No big deal." he answered, forcing himself to smile.

Kyle analized his friend's face a little longer, but as he didn't seem to find anything unusual, he flashed a bright smile. "Okay." he dropped it. Stan could guess that it would not last long and that he would have to answer some questions at some time or another, but, for now, he was just too busy contemplating Kyle's smile to even care. He liked those smiles, it almost made his heart stop every time he saw them.

_That's fucking gay, man_, Stan shook his head.

* * *

After the director annoncement, Cartman had stayed some time longer at the cafetaria, sitting on a bench and poking Kenny's corpse with a stick he had found nearby. All the student had left by now, but, strangely, Cartman found his little activity too much of a divertissment to leave himself.

"Eric?" Cartman heared someone calling him from behind. He turned around just a second to see that it was none other than Butters and, as he decided that he was less interesting than Kenny's dead body, he resumed his poking without a word.

"Oh God, is that Kenny?" Cartman sighed. Of course, he wouldn't leave him be. That was Butters we were talking about and God knew that boy hadn't invented the wheel.

"Yeah. Stan kinda kill him." he made up his mind to answer.

"And you are –"

"Poking him with a stick, yeah. What do you want?"

"Erh," Butters ran his hand through his hair. "I was searching for Kyle actually." The sentence made Cartman slowly frown. "I have something to –"

"Oh God damn, Jew!" Cartman pressed his stick further into Kenny's body in anger. Butters winced. "Him again? What is it with everyone? Why is it everyone who find him so attractive, dammit!"

"Actually, I dont –"

"I hate this little Jewish ginger demon, I hate him so fucking much!" he roared as he started poking Kenny's body harder and harder making small amount of blood jump out. But it seemed like Eric couldn't care less. Butters on the reverse, felt something growing in his stomach and it was far from being pleasent.

"You know, Eric," Butters started, taking a few steps forward in an attempt to advert Kenny's corpse from suffering further damages. "I found you quite... handsome." he kindly smiled.

Cartman paled, horror visible on his face as he turned around to face the blondhead. "Oh my God, Butters," he took a short break. "Please, just shut up." He had enough of two – maybe three – fags around him to not have to deal with Butters obvious tendencies.

Butters straightened, stepping back once again. "Oh? Hm. Okay. Sorry. I just wanted to –"

"Don't say that ever again," Cartman said, resuming his poking. "Or I'll have to poke that thing right into your eyeball."

Butters gulped. "I guess I'll just see Kyle tomorrow, then!" he conclued, rapidly walking away.

"And stop talking about that fucking Jew, dammit!" he screamed in anger although Butters was already nowhere to be seen.

* * *

At the Marsh's house, Stan and Kyle where now in Stan's bedroom, the latter sitting in his desk chair while the redhead was laying on his friend's bed, staring thoughtfully at the ceilling.

"I broke up with Wendy."

It took some time for Kyle to realize Stan had actually started a conversation as they had shared silence for almost half an hour now. "Sorry, what?" he asked as he couldn't recall what the other had just said.

"I broke up with Wendy." Stan repeated.

Kyle only stared oddly at his friend for a moment. Stan was kind of disappointed by the reaction. He expected something else. He didn't know what exacly, but... something. "I already knew that; it has been two weeks, dude." the redhead said, starring at his friend like he was going insane.

"Yeah. But..." That was not exactly what he had wanted to say. "What do you think about it?" he tried to rephrase.

"About the breakup?" Stan nodded. "I don't know. Don't you, guys, spend your lives breaking up?"

The ebony boy sighed in relief, happy with the answer he got. That was exactly what he thought. That was not because he had broken up with Wendy that he was, well, _gay_. He was _always _doing that. "Exactly! That's what I told him!" he exclaimed more to himself than to Kyle.

The latter arched a brow at his friend's reaction. "Who _him_?"

Stan bit his lips. Damn, he had talk a little too quickly. "Kenny." he admitted.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah." The ebony-boy simply answered, thinking that, maybe, if he acted like there was nothing weird going on, Kyle would stop from asking further questions. After all, he had only said 'Kenny' not 'Cartman' – God prevents him from ever doing that mistake. And, indeed, as Kyle nonchalantly shrugged, it seemed like he did partly dropped the topic.

The two of them felt into a new silence that Stan founded to be much more ackward than the previous one. Kyle kept starring at the ceiling and Stan started playing clumsily with his fingers.

"I've never liked that chick." it was eventually Kyle's turn to break the silence.

Stan blinked. "I thought you two got along pretty well."

The red-haired sat down. "Well, I kinda made up my mind to like her." he shrugged.

"Why?" Stan frowned in incomprehension.

Kyle smiled, making his gaze travelling from the wall to Stan. "Seriously, dude. I can't believe you're even asking."

Oh. Right._ He _was the reason why, Stan got to the conclusion. The ebony-boy slightly blushed and scratched the back of his head. Of course, _he_ was, they were best friends after all, they had to make concessions for each others, but, still, Stan wasn't quite sure he could have done the same if he had gotten to not like one of Kyle's girlfriend. Hopefully for him, Kyle hadn't date that many girls since, well, ever.

"You should have told me." he said.

"She's not my girlfriend." the redhead simply said back.

"She's not mine either," Kyle raised a brow. "Well, not anymore."

At that, Kyle lazily rolled his eyes before flashing a smile at his friend. Stan didn't exactly get the reason why, but he immediatly followed; a bright smile spreading accross his face.

"What?" he couldn't help to ask.

"Nothing." Kyle answered slightly giggling.

"That doesn't seem like a _nothing_."

Kyle couldn't help, but let out a laugh at the irony of the situation. "Yeah, that seems to be quite the typical answer nowadays." Both of them stared at each others a little longer, smiling stupidly, before Kyle decided to lay down again and to sneak under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked.

"Sleeping. Tomorow's tuesday and I'm tired."

"In my bed?"

"Did you expect me to sleep on the floor?"

Stan shook his head, smiling. _That guy..._ He then stood up and went joining Kyle under the cover. Once again, both boys kept staring at each others, smiling slightly. That was their thing. They didn't quite need to talk to understand each others, everything went by the stare.

"You know what people would call us if they saw us?" Stan pointed out.

"Awesome?" Kyle grinned.

Stan smiled. "I thought about 'gay' actually."

The red-haired boy only shruged. "Like I cared." He then turned on the left side of the bed, his back now facing Stan, before releasing a last, "Goodnight, dude."

"Yeah."

Stan kept staring at his friend's back a little longer. Soon enough, Kyle was found being asleep as proved by the little hissing escaping his sleeping body. Stan only kept staring. What had gotten into him to accept Kenny's bet, again? It was not like him to bet over his friend's feelings. And especially not over his best friend's one. He had never really wanted to change his look on Kyle and, yet, he could feel that it was exactly what he was doing. He didn't know in which way yet, though.

Stan growled, rolling over._ That's only a stupid bet, it doesn't even mean anything,_ he tried to convince himself, but the burden in his stomach just wouldn't go as he felt into Morpheus' arms.

* * *

"Sup, dude." Kenny greeted Stan as he took his usual sit next to the ebony-boy in sciences' class the following morning.

"Hey." the latter simply answered, not quite forgetting yesterday's scene.

Almost in perfect synchronization, the teacher stepped into the classroom. She settled her stuff down and started explaining what the day lesson would be about. Some dissection apparently. Stan winced at the new. He had never been a great fan of blood and dead things – forgetting the fact that he had killed Kenny just the previous day.

"I hope you have taken advantage of yesterday while I was occupied being dead to get your way with Kyle." Kenny took the floor, turning around on his stool to face Stan.

"Dead?" Stan repeated.

Kenny shook his head. Damn, he had forgotten. "Drop it." he said, quietly adding a small 'you fucking murderer' at the end of his sentence. They waited a little longer for the teacher to give them something like animal's corpse. Once done, Kenny took hold on some pair of scissors and started openning the rat's dead body, perfectly knowing that Stan wouldn't do it himself.

He couldn't really hold any grudge against Stan for killing him, but, seriously, it was a pain in the ass to just see how anyone of his so-called friends could mercilessly kill him everytime he got the wrong move. If he had done the same, he would be all alone by now.

"Don't look, but Craig his staring at you." Stan stopped Kenny in his dissection and sighed with exasperation as he _did_ look. "Idiot." he muttered.

At the opposite end of the classroom Craig Tucker who didn't even make the effort to stop his staring when he saw Kenny turning around. The latter sneered. Craig had always been a strange one.

"That's because I'm God damn hot." Kenny fliped one wick of his hair backward, coming back at the dead rat.

"He looks more like as if he wanted to kill you." Stan pointed out.

"He can just take a ticket then." This make the ebony boy stupidly laughed. Kenny smiled at the unexpected reaction, turning toward his friend once again. "You know, I thought you would totally hate me for the whole bet thing."

Stan immediatly frowned. Damn, that bet. He had almost forgotten. "I don't. But don't push it too far." he sighed, forcing himself to smile. But as Kenny kept staring at him oddly, Stan's smile rapidly disappeared being replaced by an annoyed expression instead. "What?" he snapped.

"You're still not gay?" Kenny grinned.

"No. And will not be any time soon."

The blond-haired boy let out a small laugh. "Let me rephrase: you're still in denial?"

From his sit, Kenny could see Stan taking hold on some small chirurgical knife he had the misfortune to let at the other end of the table.

"Okay, okay, if you want to punch me just take this," he gentily exchanged Stan's knife with an heavy science's book. "Not two times in a row, boy." He was totally _not_ dying today, or otherwise it would become quite an unfair bet.

* * *

"See you." Stan casually waved at the end of the class, leaving Kenny all alone in the corridor.

Kenny rapidly waved back before moving toward his locker to get some books. But barely had he oppened his locker than the blond haired boy felt a gaze laying on him and he didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "Could you stop starring? That's creepy."

"I'm not even sorry." Craig's voice rang behind him.

Kenny eventually turned around just to face this very ebony boy – well, 'face' was a big word since a good two-meters separated them both.

"How do you do that?" Craig resumed. The blondhead only raised a brow, not quite getting the point. "Yesterday you were dead."

Oh. _Oh. _Kenny crossed his arms, smirking. He didn't even look surprise that someone did remember one of his death even though he truly _was_ surprised. He just decided not to show him. Someone was actually remembering. And it had to be _Craig_ on top of all people. It couldn't have just been Kyle, could it? That would have been way too easy, right?

"How did you defeat all those giant guinea pigs back to 4th grade?"

"I still have no idea." Craig simply answered, not letting any expression covering his usual blank face.

"Same here." Kenny got to the point.

Both of them stayed silent for a few moments. Kenny wondered if he should just turn around and leave, but as Craig was still standing there, staring at him and apparently waiting for something, he decided against it.

"Isn't that a bit painful?" And once again, Kenny arched a brow waiting for what would follow. "That no one ever remember."

Kenny couldn't hold a grin. Was Craig actually _caring_ for someone else than himself? How unusual.

"It is less," he started. "Now that I know that someone does remember."

Craig blushed a bit at the comment. To avoid his borning embarrassement he decided that it would be great time for him to leave, but without forgetting to flip his middle finger up on his way out. Kenny simply chuckled before coming back at his locker.

* * *

_And that's it for now!_

_Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, don't hesitate to review this chapter as well! It's always interesting to know what you think about it! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm a bit busy those days._

_Well! See you next time, guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

And once again they were here. Two days later, at the cafetaria. Everything always eventually took place there. Even when they year younger everything would always begin there at a table filled by way too many people. But, for the first time, Stan felt himself hating their usual table, he almost thought about going to sit with Craig and the other boys. But Kyle would have been asking question, so he decided against it. Why did he hated it so suddenly you may ask? Maybe because of those gazes Kenny were throwing at Kyle. Gazes which were far from being innocent ones – but knowing Kenny it wasn't even _that _surprising. Or maybe because of the fact that The blond would not stop from making his hand slide always closer from Kyle's one. And maybe because the other one seemed _so_ oblivious that it pissed him off.

Closer, always closer. That wasn't even discrete, Stan thought as he couldn't help to stare. Closer again. And again and again. Closer and closer and –

BAM.

Stan's hand instinctively crushed on top of Kenny's one as to prevent him from sliding any further. An awkward silence took place as Stan realized what he as done and what it could possible look like. Kyle kept staring at his friends presumely holding hands.

"Guys... What are you doing?"

"I don't know. Stan?" Kenny smirked. "Want some private time in the janitor closet?"

Blushing uncomfortunably, Stan rapidly snapped his hand away. Never had he been so red in his life. "I-I don't –" he uncomfortunably stutter, not standing Kenny's and Kyle's gazes locked on him. Fortunetally, without even knowing, Butters rapidly came to his rescue.

"Kyle! I have something for you! But I can't tell you who it's from!" he warned.

"What is it?" Kyle turned his attention toward Butters, more to Stan's relief.

"I don't know. I didn't open it." Of course he hadn't, Kyle thought. No one would play the postman without knowing what it was about. No one, except Butters. It could have been all about him that he wouldn't even have a clue. So, Kyle simply took the paper, asking: "Why hadn't that person put that into my locker?"

"I doubt she hardly knows where your locker is."

"She?" Kyle repeated.

"Yes. The person."

"Oh."

Kyle then openned the letter and simply read it in silence.

"What is it, Kyle?" Kenny asked, frowning. Stan could perfectly guess what was that frown for. If someone had heard about their bet and write it down on that paper, then it would be the end of it. And by "it" he meant both the bet and his and Kenny's lives.

Kyle didn't answer and simply kept his gaze locked on the small piece of paper. "Butters, you have to tell me who it is from."

"But, Kyle! Weren't you listenning? I can't tell you! I promised!"

"Then broke that promise."

"You don't break a promise, Kyle." Butters stared at the other like he was some idiot.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Fine... Thank you, Butters."

"You're welcome." He flashed a bright smile. And with that, he was out, letting Kyle with his unanswered questions and Stan and Kenny with their borning worries.

* * *

"So, I sleep at your home tonight, Kyle?" Kenny asked out of the blue after lunch time as thrice Stan, Kyle and himself started to head toward their next class. Stan immediatly frowned. He really couldn't stand the blond today.

"Uh? Why?" Kyle snapped back to reality as he hadn't stopped thinking about the letter Butters had just gave him. Who could have written this? Should he even be worried about it? Or was that only some kind of shitty joke?

"You slept at Stan's some days ago, right? It's only fair."

"In name of what is it fair?" Kyle arched a brow, eventually taking full awareness of the conversation.

Stan made his gaze rapidly travelled toward Kenny. He wasn't really going to tell him about the bet was he? No, of course he wasn't. That would be quite a stupid move, wouldn't it? At least he hoped so.

"Forget it," Kenny started, sighing heavily. "It's just... I don't like being at my house when my parents are constently fighting." the blondhead half-lied – but, _hey_, if he wanted to compete with the Super Best Friends' thing he had _at least_ to do this.

Stan, felt his frown worsen. He didn't know how long he could last without going at Kenny's throat. That was totally not playing fair. Using his parents usual fights to sneak over Kyle's house... They were always fighting! The whole town knew that!

"Oh," And their it was Kyle's compassion. In times like that, Stan just hated it. "Well, I was about to ask Stan if I could come over once again, but..." he bit his lips. "It's okay. Come over," he paused. "You don't mind it, Stan?" the red-haired boy suddenly turned his gaze toward his friend.

So, Kyle was basically asking I'm if he minded the fact that the redhead would not sleep at his house that night. It seemed totally ridiculous since the two were nothing like a married couple and, yet, the most ridiculous thing was that Stan _did_ mind.

"No." he eventually snapped, taking Kyle off guard. Damn... Since when had he begun to become so jealous over his best friend, he wondered.

"Thank you, Kyle." Kenny eventually smiled. Stan mumbled. He just wanted to rip his stupid grin off Kenny's face. This fucker.

* * *

Soon enough, the three boys reached Kyle and Stan's classroom, stopping in front of it. "Well, this is where we split up. Later, Kenny." The red-haired boy waved, before stepping into the classroom. Kenny waved back, turned around, but as he was about to leave, Stan caught his wist, advertising him from doing so.

"You're a cheater."

Kenny frowned. Were they_ really_ doing this again?

"How am I the cheater when..." _you goddamn killed me_, were the words Kenny swallowed as he let out a frustrated "Arh!" instead. "And I thought you didn't care about that bet after all!" he continued.

Stan growled, taking Kenny further away from the classroom's entrance, worried that Kyle may overhear their conversation.

"God dammit! Why are you always talking about that stupid bet?" he growled.

"You're the one talking about it!" Kenny threw his arms in the air in front of Stan's nonsense.

"I'm not! I just want to forget it all!"

"Then, just give m fifty dollars and we will never talk about it again!"

"I'm not doing that! I'll not let you have Kyle!"

The blond one looked at the other with eyes wide of incomprehension. "Seriously, Stan, you are saying everything and its reverse." he said.

"Whatever!" Stan grumbled. "If you want to be a cheater I'll be too!"

"How am I a cheater, seriously?"

"You – You use your parents fight and that's no' fair!" Stan stammered, his confidence slightly fading away.

"Oh, and you don't use your unbreakable friendship? I don't see how I am more a cheater than you are." Kenny crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Th – That's not the same!" At least he thought so. But as he started to think more deeply about it, it was certainly true that he had some clear advantages over Kenny. "Dammit!" he eventually turned around and left, somehow feeling like he couldn't stare the sight of Kenny any longer.

"Stan? Stan!" Kenny tried to call after him. "Oh, for fuck sake!"

The blond-haired boy sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance as he leaned further against the wall. Stan was seriously starting to get on his nerves. What was so hard about admiting that you had feelings for you bestfriend? That was _so _obvious that he didn't even see how the raven could feel the need to go through denial. You are gay and then? No need to be an ass about it. Look at him, he was perfectly fine admiting it. Why couldn't Stan simply do the same so that they could have a _nice_ little bet. Not something which would metamorphose itself as some unpleasent existential crisis shit.

Kenny sighed, openning his eyes once again. As he did so, he caught sight of a silhouette at the other end of the corridor. Craig, arranging his books in his locker and casting small glances in his direction at some points. Kenny smiled. Okay, maybe he could still have some good discussion today. So, he get off the wall and walked toward the other.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hi," Craig barely said back. "Stan looked pissed." he continued, closing his locker and turning fully toward Kenny.

"Yeah. He doesn't like the fact that I'm sleeping at Kyle's house."

"Why are you sleeping at his house?" Craig asked.

Kenny couldn't hold his smirk. "Why do you care? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

"Me sleeping at Kyle's."

"Why should I be jealous?" Craig asked his usual blank face on.

Indeed. Kenny didn't quite see himself. It was not like he and Craig were that close, they even barely talked. Let just say that Craig was really funny to tease.

"I don't know. That seemed like quite an enjoyable idea." he answered.

"That I would be jealous of Kyle?" the other asked.

"That you would be jealous over me."

Craig stared at the other with one of those long judgmental looks.

"Don't take your dream for reality." he said.

"At least you could fake it." Kenny argued.

"No."

With that the two stopped talking and started staring at each others instead. Kenny had a smirk stuck on his face, while Craig had... well, still this usual face of him.

"You know what is funny?" Kenny broke the newly settled silence.

"Not you."

Kenny smiled. Craig... always so harsh. "That you remember me dying and coming back to life and don't give two shit about it." he explained, ignoring the other's comment.

The other boy simply shrugged. "I have seen worst."

"Fair enough," he said. "But I hope you will spare a though for me the next time you will see me dying and come to my funeral."

"Don't count on me. Now that I know you don't really die, I'll stay home." Craig paused, letting just as much time it needed for Kenny to think that this was a little harsh, but not enough time for him to say anything out loud, before explaining himself. "Suits are expensive." he said. And once again, the blond smiled. You could say what you want, but Craig cared for others' feeling. That was in moments like that, that Kenny could perfectly see it. Why would he have felt the need to explain himself otherwise?

"Ask for mine, then." Craig arched a brow. "If I don't see you at my next funeral I'll got really pissed."

"You do realise that we aren't even that close, right?" Craig pointed out.

"Whatever. Take that as a last will."

Craig paused for a moment. "You're stupid."

Kenny smirked, bringing his face closer to the other. But Craig didn't even move an inch and remainded totally static, arms crossed. "Think about it, you never know when I truly die and if you miss my final funeral, I swear you will regret it forever." he said.

"Once again, I don't know what you think, but you are not _that_ important in my life."

"Maybe simply not yet."

And, once again, Craig paused. "You're stupid."

Kenny stepped back, smiling. "You've already said that."

They shared an other short gaze before Kenny, turned around and simply left. "See you, later." he only said. And Craig watched him leave without a word. This guy... was so full of shit, Craig thought. And annoying too. Coming to talk to him and then leaving like that. He didn't make any sense. And, despite that, the ebony boy murmured a little "yeah" as an answer to the already far away body.

* * *

In the classroom, even though Kyle and Stan were both near each others, no one had said a word since the beginning of the class. Stan was pissed, and Kyle could perfectly see that. Alhtought, he didn't know why and either did he know if he should say something about it... Maybe.

"Stan?" he tried.

"What?" Stan heared himself snapped. Wow. He hadn't mean it to say it that way.

Kyle stared at Stan with an expression the ebony boy could described as "something between pity and worry"

"Are you okay, dude?" he asked.

Stan couldn't help it, but to roll his eyes. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kyle reminded silent for a while, still staring worringly at his friend while the other made his best not to look back. "I don't know," he started. "Did I do something wrong?"

Stan sighed. He was being a little to harsh toward the other, wasn't he? Yes. He could feel it. After all, he was pissed at Kenny and _not_ at Kyle. Thus, he oppened his mouth to say "no" but what came out was a clear "yes"

"Oh." Kyle simply said, some kind of sadness now visible on his face.

"I mean "no"!" Stan rapidly pulled himself together.

Kyle weakly smile. "Okay, I got it, tell me when you want to talk about it." Kyle continued. To tell him about what, Stan wasn't perfectly sure, but he didn't search any further and simple nodded.

What was up with him really? Why did he feel like he was being a real ass about nothing? And why couldn't he stop? He turned around, staring at Kyle now too occuped writting on his notebook. He couldn't be like this. He hated being like this. Especially toward Kyle. And, yet, he didn't make any other move toward the other to reassure him.

* * *

At the end of the class, Stan didn't wait for Kyle like he usualy did and simple waved while still in the classroom before leaving. Kyle could have said he was surprised, but he really wasn't. Something was really up with Stan – up to him to deny it as much as he wanted – and he wondered if it has something to do with that little piece of paper Butters had given him. As he thought about it, he got the paper sheet off of his pocket and started examining it again... until a well-known and oh_ so_ annoying voice brought him back to real life.

"So, you got my little sheet of paper, Kyle?"

Cartman.

Kyle frowned, crossing his arms. "So, it was you." It made sense. He should have guessed. He should have known. Cartman was totally the kind of people to do those stupid things. Still, he couldn't really understand the reason why.

"What did you mean by that?" the redhead asked, seeking for answers. Cartman arched a brow, urging Kyle to get to the point. "'Be aware of your friends.'" he quoted.

But Kyle really didn't expected the disappointed face he got as an answer to the continuation.

"Oh, so that's what it said."

The red-haided arched a brow. "Didn't you just tell me that you were the one who had written this?"

"Kyle, Kyle. You should know by now not to believe everything I say." Kyle rolled his eyes. Seriously. Was he still doing that kind of stuff even now? "I can't believe you never learn from your mistakes." How funny, that was exactly what Kyle was just telling himself. "No, I didn't write this. I only wanted to know what it said and goddamn Butters wouldn't tell me."

Kyle's shoulders falled with deception as he eventually let go of his frown. "Whatever." he sighed, not in the mood for usuless arguments. "Do you know anything about this?" he gave it a try.

Cartman frowned remembering this stupid bet Stan and Kenny had spent some days ago. How disgusting. He still didn't get how_ anyone _could be attracted to _Kyle_ on top of all people. He could have simply told him about it and see Stan and Kenny's dreams fall appart, but... that wouldn't even have been funny. Even for him.

"No," he answered. From where Cartman were, he could almost distinguiss a bit of disappointement on Kyle's face. God, that was even more disgusting that the bet itself. "But," he resumed, a smirk spreading accross his face. "I guess I can help you find out."

Kyle tilted his head in suprise. "Really? You will do that?"

Oh my God, was that hope in his eyes? Cartman winced. Had Kyle fallen so low as to have faith in what he was saying? "I can." he eventually nodded.

Silence took over for a minute. "What do you want in exchange?" Kyle asked, suspicious. Cartman smirked. Good, the boy had still some sense.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay. Let's jusy say you will owe me a little service of my choice."

Kyle looked like he was weighing the pros and cons. "Fine." he eventually said. "Thank you, I guess." he mumbled.

_Don't thank me, Kyle. Just wait and see._ And that is were Cartman fully new evil plan to finally _break_ Kyle into pieces began.

* * *

_That was a long wait, wasn't it? I would like to swear that I would be faster from now on, but I'm not sure I'll be able to hold that promise, not until the end of my college's year. Fortunatelly, that is not that far away!_

_Also, I have to say that it could have been there way sooner. Like, three weeks ago, I had found some time to continue the fic, so I wrote the whole chapter directly on fanfiction (have to say that I never do that usually and will never again) It was all beautiful and almost finished... when I misclicked the red cross. I swear I just wanted to throw my computeur at the wall! And then I had to write all of this again and I'm sure it's not as good as it orignaly was. So I was really pissed. At me mostly. Grr._

_Whatever! Hope you enjoyed that one~ Like, review, do whatever you wish~_

_-Hetachiyoni_


	4. Chapter 4

The following night, Kenny indeed went to sleep to Kyle's. They had eaten and showered and now they were relaxing in Kyle's room. Kenny had just ended watching some video on YouTube when he started to seek for the other's attention: "Hey, Kyle." he said.

"What?" the redhead asked, laying on his bed, his gaze locked on the ceiling. It took him the sound of some footsteps and a little movement from the mattress he was laying on to finally meet gazes with Kenny, now way closer. The blond was looking at him with a serious look. Kyle took that at as a sign that something important was going on and sat himself back up, repeating: "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" Kenny eventually asked calmly, totally out of the blue.

What an unexepected question. Of all the things Kyle was waiting for Kenny to come up with, that was the very bottom-list. "W-What?! W-Why would you do t-that?" he stuttered totally flustered.

"I'm just wondering how your lips taste." he says still as calmly, almost shrugging.

They stared at each for a bit, the red-head looking obviously freaked out. Yet, he didn't find his words anymore as he saw Kenny's face slowly approching from his own. Was he really going to kiss him? And was he really going to let _him_ kiss him?

"You know, if you don't answer, I'm just going to take that as a yes." Kenny smirked, his face now dangerously close to Kyle's. So close that their breathes could almost mix.

And still no words came out Kyle's mouth. He couldn't come up with an answer as he was to busy trying to register what was happening, eyes staring at Kenny deep blue ones. As if Kenny's hot breath against his face was preventing him from thinking straight.

Eventually, Kyle closed his eyes, preparing for what would follow. That was all he had been able to come with. Kenny took this as an invitation, and the next moment, Kyle felt the blond's lips against his. It was a gentle kiss at first, but then slowly become more aggressive.

_It's the moment you push him over, Kyle. _But yet, once again, his body didn't react, as he leaned further into the kiss.

* * *

"Why do you look so happy?" Stan asked the next day from his sit as he was starting to get annoyed by Kenny happy face.

"You wish you knew, huh?" the other answered.

Stan growled coming back at the board.

Cartman raised a brow from his backsit. He wouldn't have noticed without Stan, but it was true that Kenny looked particularly... happy today. He quickly asked himself what could have put him in such a joyful state, but that's only when he saw Kyle stepping into the classroom that he eventually knew. This shy gaze, the slight blush on this cheeks. The way he wouldn't look at Kenny straight in the eyes. They didn't... did they ?

He wouldn't have anything to do to screw this thing up, would he? Looking at it, it was going pretty well already. Well... Cartman crossed his arms, a smirk spreading accross his face. Stan still requiered to be told about that, didn't he?

"Hey, Cartman." a voice called him.

Cartman raised his eyes just to face Kyle, standing in front of his table. How long had he been there already? Cartman didn't remember seeing him coming this way.

"I have some free time at 3am." Kyle continued.

"Is that a rendez-vous, Kyle?" Cartman said loud enough for them to attract some glances from the other students.

The red-haired frowned. "Fuck you! You know what it is."

Cartman chuckled. He would never get bored of Kyle's annoyed face. "Yeah, I got it. 3am. Now, leave please, your jew's smell is invading my private space." And so he did, regainning his usual sit next to Stan, but not without a loud growl.

Not long after, the teacher stepped into the classroom, indicating the beginning of the class and stopping everyone in their discussions. Almost everyone.

"Kyle?" a voice called the ginger boy out.

It actually took some time for Kyle to register someone was talking to him. Once done, he turned around just to face Stan looking at him. "Uh? Sorry, what?" Has he even been talking at all or was he just calling his name out for the first time? Kyle couldn't remember.

"I said," the raven took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Oh," Kyle let his shoulders – he didn't even realize he was holding tense – fall out of relief. "I know you are." the red-haired said, getting his gaze away as he tried to see what the teacher was writting on the board.

"What?" Stan said, kind of shocked. Knowing Kyle, he didn't think it would be that simple.

"You're always sorry for things that doesn't matter that much anyway." he explained. Stan could have been releaved by the other's words, but the fact that Kyle wouldn't look at him straight in the eyes or even smile made him know something was wrong. He knew that Kyle was some kind of intellectual, but he couldn't be _that_ absorbed by the class so as not to take a little break to talk with him.

"So we're good?" the raven asked, trying to attract the other gaze toward him.

"Of course." Still no glance. Something was really up.

"Kyle?"

"What?"

Seeing that Stan wasn't answering back, Kyle finally turned his face around, just like the other expected.

Stan smiled, "Thanks."

"F-For what?" Kyle stuttered, feeling himself blushing in front of Stan's smile. But he got no answer whatsoever, just another smile before his gaze broke away. Was that just him or was everyone acting weird those days?

* * *

"I said 3am, Cartman, not fucking four and an half." Kyle growled as he saw Cartman heading toward his table later that day, after more than an hour spent at doing nothing at the library.

Cartman smirked. Pissing off Kyle was really his favorite game. "And yet you're still there." he pointed out.

Kyle frowned, not liking what he was implying. "I am, but only because I want this whole story to be over soon." he felt like justifying himself. Why hadn't he talk about this whole story to Stan already? Oh, yes. Because he might or might not have been involved in all this. "Don't start thinking that spending time with you is something I'm seeking for," he said. "If I could have this done with Stan instead of you I wouldn't have hesitated a second."

Cartman let a loud laugh out, as he sit down in front of the other. "I don't doubt that a second."

Kyle arched a brow, not getting what was so funny, but let it slide.

"So, let's talk about business," Cartman said, joining his hands on the table in a serious posture. 3It said 'be aware of your friends' right? You don't have many friends, do you?"

Kyle growled. "I have tones of friends! You're the one with no friends, fatass."

"Yeah. Sure. Craig and Clyde can't stand you, Tweek fear that you'll attack him at night and Token thinks you're gay for him." Kyle rolled his eyes, this story was so_ old_, and yet he trully did still believe that.

"There is still Butters." the red-haired boy pointed out.

"Tss. Yeah right. Like he wasn't persuaded you have no soul." Cartman retorted.

Kyle frowned, crossing his arms. "You're the reason of him thinking that."

"Don't deny it, Kyle. You have no friends whatsoever. Except for Stan and Kenny that is."

The ginger boy took a second to think about it. He sure was always hanging out with that same two persons, but he didn't want to believe something was wrong with them... and that's when it rang a bell. "It could be you for all I know."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Oh, jeez. Since when have we ever been friends?"

"I don't know. But we do hang out a lot together."

Cartman couldn't help it, but to roll his eyes a second time – in a long and excessive gesture – in one single minute. "Please..."

"That would make sense. I can totally see someone telling me to be aware of you. Like –"

"Kyle!" Cartman snapped, automatically getting the later's attention. "We're not fucking friends! I guess that it can be hard for you to doubt your little boyfriends, but you have to face it: it's either about Stan or Kenny or both."

Kyle pouted, crossing his arms on the table, hidding his face into them. "Fine. Tell me what you think, then."

"Well. What _I_ think is that..." And then Cartman started talking and talking, so much that Kyle didn't really register what the other was saying. Nor did he really try. That was probably some stupid theory anyway.

The ginger boy didn't want to doubt either Kenny or Stan, that was true. What was he doubting them over anyway, he didn't know. The whole story didn't make so much sense to him at that point. Why someone had to give him that stupid note? Couldn't they just shut up and let him be? Look at him now, trusting Cartman instead of his other two friends. That made no sense. They were not even friends.

Kyle turned his head toward the other boy, watching him talking.

That was true, they were not friends. Cartman just said that himself. They were not friends. Worse, they usually defined each other as enemies. Then why was he helping him? For a unkown 'service'? Wasn't that a little convenient?

As he thought about all that, Kyle started to frown at the other who rapidly caught his angry glance.

"What?" Cartman asked, stopping mid-sentence through his theory.

Kyle settled himself back in his chair. "I was just asking myself: why are you acting so nicely with me when you clearly settled down the fact that we were not friends?"

Checkmate. Dammit, what could Cartman answer to this?

"We are not friends YET, Kyle!" he tried.

"Hm-hm," Kyle hm-ed, visibly not convinced.

Shit. He really had to come with something and rapidly.

"Okay, Kyle, okay. You got me. I need your help, that's why. I have a favor to ask you." he tried to buy himself some time.

"My help with what?"

Of course he would have to ask that. Lot of ideas came through Cartman's mind. From help in Math class... to help in English class, but none seemed important enough for Kyle to believe. So he swallowed hard as he came up with an another idea.

"I'm gay." he said and immediately regreted it. Why had he felt the need to say that? Hopefully, Kyle knew how to stay silent and not to spread this fake story all around the school. Hopefully.

Kyle felt silent for a while, staring at the other with an impassive expression.

"What?"

"I'm gay, Kyle."

"I've heard, but why are you telling me that and what do you need my help for?"

That was a good question, indeed. Sadly, Cartman had already an idea for that one.

Cartman sighed. "I actually have a crush..." he fakely confessed, immediatly hiding his head in his hands. And that wasn't even a fake gesture. He felt like dying for saying what he was about to say.

"If that's either me or Stan I'm totally gonna kill you."

Cartman didn't raise the mention of Stan and just came up with another name: "That's Butters." he said, getting his head out of his hands. Dammit, he was really selling his pride on that one.

Kyle oppened his eyes wide. There was no way in hell Cartman was gay for Butters. Well, at least... That's what he thought at first, but maybe... "You're aware of the fact that your story makes no sense, right?" he tried to make Cartman give way one last time.

"That's why... it's believable."

Kyle crossed his arms, visibally weighting the pros and cons. It made so little sense that it could have actually been real. Who would came up with such a fucked-up reason?

"And you want me to help you... seduce Butters?"

Cartman could almost have felt like vomiting at that question, but it wasn't time for him to fail. "That's it." he exclaimed.

Kyle spent another good minute considerating the whole story. If it really was true, Cartman would have been really damn good at hiding it. But, hey, was he really taking much risks helping him? Probably not. "Fine," he eventually said. "I'll see what I can do... I suppose."

"Thanks, Kyle." was what Cartman answered, but_ 'fuck you, Kyle'_ was what he really thought.

* * *

The school day had rapidly came to an end and Kenny was now on his way home. The day had been pleasant for that he really enjoyed pissing Stan off, but, not _as_ pleasant as he thought it would be when he went to sleep the night before. Indeed, Kyle had spent the day avoiding him and hadn't really talked to him at all. Well. He could easily have guessed that the red-head would act that way, but still. It almost hurt. Who kiss someone and then instantly stop talking to him? Okay, Kyle wasn't really the one who had kissed the other, but _still_. Yesterday night he almost felt like he had win the bet, but now he wasn't that sure. At least he was still a step ahead of Stan, wasn't he? Wasn't he?

Passing by some well-known house, a raven boy sitting on the outer bearing made him stop in both his thoughts and steps.

"You again. What a coincidence." Kenny smirked, turning toward the other.

"I'm in front of my house, idiot." Craig replied.

"And I'm on my way home, dumbass. Yet we never met usually."

"So what?"

Kenny took his time to reply, coming closer to the other and getting away from the walk. That's only when he was a meter away from the other that he eventually answered: "I think that's destiny."

Silence.

Craig rolled his eyes. "How is that destiny? We have known each others for years." he pointed out.

"Exactly. But we are just starting to acknowledge each other's presence. You remember my death, we start talking, we met where we never met, we have sex and marry." Kenny answered.

"I don't remember the last two points."

"That's going to happen eventually."

"You're such a chick." Craig mumbled.

Kenny didn't add anything, but stared at the other an annoying smile stuck on his face.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Kenny asked, amused.

"Smiling. You have been doing that all day."

"Yeah? And how do you know that?"

Craig didn't answer and only turned his gaze away. What a typical reaction, Kenny thought, still not letting go of his amused smile.

"You've fucked Kyle, haven't you?" the raven asked.

Wow. Kenny didn't know Craig could be that percpicacious but... "Actually, no." he said, making the other looked at him. Strange, if Kenny didn't know Craig as the deadpan character he was, he could almost have distinguished some kind of relief in the raven's eyes. "I wish I had, though." he continued.

And, once again, Craig felt dead silent, staring at the other with no emotion whatsoever.

"But don't worry, you'll always have a special reserved spot under my blankets."

Eventually, the usual blank face of Craig get covered by a frown. "Get lost." he said.

"As you wish, darling." Kenny winked.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said. He then watched Kenny turning around, ready to leave until...

The raven let out a shigh. "Wait." he said, making Kenny turn around once again. "I was thinking... About last time." Craig sighed deeply a second time as if what he was about to say was going to burn his throat. "Give me your phone number."

Kenny couldn't hold a smirk. He had never thought Craig was the kind of guy able to ask that kind of tendencious questions and, yet, he did. "So that I could borrow your suit next time you'll die, you know." Oh, yes, the suit thing. Forgetting the fact that his request was kind of seedy, Kenny actually found kind of cute the fact that Craig had to use an pretext to get his number. Because, yes, it was obviously an pretext. Like, why would he call _his_ mobile phone to borrow_ him_ a suit if he was the one being died? Who would answer? God?

"Next time." he said. Yes, Kenny was totally full of shit. And he didn't even deny it.

Craig let out a 'tss' sound, hiding his borning embarassement blush in his arms crossed on his knees. And he watched Kenny leave a second time. Why was he like that, really? Why did he need his phone number anyway? So stupid.

* * *

_Two months already? Oh, come on! I can't be that slow!_

_So, yeah, here it is finally. I hope it was worth the wait (I doubt it, but whatever) I've actually started the next chapter before posting this one because: come on, two months! __Also, I kinda let Stan aside in that one and I'm sorry T-T_

_Well! Comments and reviews are welcomed, as always~ See you next time, guys! Hopefully, it would not be in that long of a time!_

_\- Hetachiyoni_


End file.
